Inside
by BadAngel666
Summary: OS publié dans le TO - La guerre fait rage, la dernière bataille se profile à l'horizon et Draco Malfoy doit choisir : parler ou laisser mourir certaines personnes. Un présent l'aidera, un présent et Potter. HPDM


**Auteur **: BadAngel666

**Titre **: Inside.

**Genre **: Slash/Angst/Nawak

**Pairing **: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (what else ?)

**Rating **: entre K+ et T

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Comment allez vous, depuis le temps ? Bien ? Il fait beau en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et… comment ? Comment ça, vous pensiez que j'avais disparu de la circulation ? Meuh non voyons, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de travail… Et j'ai eu peu de temps à consacrer aux fictions, c'est tout _(prend un air innocent qui ne trompe personne)_, mais je pense pouvoir m'y remettre sérieusement très bientôt.

Sinon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, parlons de ce petit OS que je vous poste aujourd'hui : il s'agit d'un texte écrit il y a fort longtemps pour le fanzine « le Troisième œil » et paru dans le sixième tome de ce fabuleux fanzine dirigé par la non moins fabuleuse Tiayel. A l'époque, j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une idée pouvant tenir sur plus de trois lignes, mais grâce aux trois anges de l'imagination, à savoir Artoung, BlackNemesis et Warriormeuh (un moment de honte est si vite passé), j'ai pu mettre au point cette idée… enfin presque, parce qu'à la base c'était censé être palpitant, et c'est devenu un brin soporifique. J'ose espérer que vous garderez les yeux ouverts et que vous aurez autant de courage que Harry, si c'est le cas, peut-être survivrez vous à cette lecture :p

**Remerciements **: une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à vous tous qui me lisez, c'est grâce à vous que je continue encore et toujours à écrire, même si c'est devenu moins facile depuis que j'ai une vie professionnelle bien remplie.

**Dédicace **: au bébé chat de Artoung, parce qu'il roxx et que même si j'y suis allergique, je le trouve meugnon, même qu'il m'a donné une idée mise en mots dans le futur fanzine de Manyfics (si, si, je vous promets).

* * *

**Inside**

Un éclat argenté, deux éclats verts…

Le bijou scintilla quelques secondes avant que le tissu de la robe noire ne le recouvre, le cache à la vue de son propriétaire.

C'était un magnifique bijou, il était ancien et brillait de l'éclat des années et des générations passées.

Le jeune homme eut un rire sans joie, quelle farce !

Un cadeau empoisonné, un de plus… Pour lui qui en avait déjà eu tant.

Il passa une main désabusée dans sa chevelure d'or pâle en balayant la pièce de son regard délavé. Les murs étaient toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi blancs, la porte de la salle d'eau était toujours entrouverte sur la seule pièce à laquelle il avait accès en dehors de cette chambre stérile.

Et ce lit sur lequel il était allongé, encore… toujours.

Ce lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de la nuit, un peu trop bleu, un peu trop oppressant. Il ne fermait jamais les rideaux durant la nuit, ces murs l'étouffaient déjà tellement.

Et dire que pour lui, toute cette histoire avait commencé par un jour de pluie et d'abandon absolu… Un de plus, un de trop.

Mais peut être au fond que tout cela avait commencé bien avant…

Très, très longtemps avant…

Le bijou scintilla une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il releva sa manche, l'éblouissant de son éclat étrange, et il se souvint…

Il se rappela de cette nuit, en haut de la tour, la nuit où Dumbledore avait perdu la vie. Cette nuit là avait marqué pour lui un tournant radical dans sa jeune vie, car de jeune héritier plein d'avenir il était passé au statut de proie… D'abord proie pour les Aurors, puis proie pour les Mangemorts lorsqu'il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de sa mère et de laisser l'autre camp le protéger en échange des informations qu'il détenait.

Ce jour là, il était revenu à son point de départ : le château qui lui avait servi de demeure des années durant.

Il se rappelait avec une netteté impressionnante de l'instant où il avait franchi le portail. A ce moment le soleil d'août avait transpercé les nuages qui assombrissaient le ciel pour aller éclairer la tour où Dumbledore avait trouvé la mort. Cela lui avait glacé le sang, il avait cessé de marcher durant quelques secondes, presque hypnotisé. Et puis Snape l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, ils ne devaient pas traîner. La voix de l'homme lui avait paru étrangement lasse, comme si lui aussi avait trop de choses à porter, tant que la fatigue transpirait de chaque mot qu'il disait…

Depuis ce matin là, Draco Malfoy était devenu résident à temps plein au château. Cela n'avait dérangé personne, à vrai dire. Minerva MacGonnagall l'avait accueilli avec une certaine réserve mais avait bien vite changé d'attitude, car Draco avait des choses à dire…

Poudlard était quasiment déserte à son arrivée, Draco ne savait rien de ce que devenaient les autres, il n'avait pas eu le droit d'écrire à ses amis, pas plus qu'il n'avait eu l'autorisation d'entrer en contact avec sa mère, ses seuls contacts s'étaient limités à la directrice de l'école et à Severus Snape, son parrain, qui était aussi un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Draco n'avait donc rien su de la guerre pendant près d'un mois… Jusqu'à la rentrée, qui lui avait apporté son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.

Parmi les bonnes nouvelles, il y avait ses amis. Pas un ne manquait à l'appel, depuis Pansy jusqu'à Théodore, en passant par Vincent, Grégory et Blaise. Ils étaient descendus du train comme d'autres seraient descendus d'un avion après un atterrissage forcé, en courant. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui sans trop trouver quoi dire, simplement heureux de le voir en vie.

Cette heureuse nouvelle en avait ramené une mauvaise, Draco avait appris ce jour là la mort de sa mère. Narcissa avait péri on ne savait trop comment, son corps avait été retrouvé par les Aurors alors qu'ils perquisitionnaient le Manoir de la famille Malfoy.

Effondré, le jeune homme avait sans réfléchir pris la lettre que lui tendait Pansy et l'avait lue, sans comprendre ce qui était écrit, ses yeux avaient juste survolé le tracé fin de la plume maternelle, il avait doucement réalisé que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui écrivait.

Draco n'avait pas pleuré cependant, il n'avait pas été élevé ainsi, chez lui, il ne fallait surtout pas montrer ses sentiments. Alors il avait lentement replié le parchemin et s'était excusé auprès de ses amis, puis il était allé s'isoler dans sa chambre.

L'année scolaire avait commencé sur cette note douce amère, et Draco gardait encore à ce jour un goût de cendres dans la bouche lorsqu'il y repensait, ce qui arrivait souvent, il n'avait que cela à faire depuis quelques temps.

Depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié de compter les jours.

Des jours qui ressemblaient pour lui à une nuit sans fin.

Il détestait par-dessus tout se souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit à cet isolement.

Apprenti Mangemort et traître, voilà ce qu'il était aux yeux de tous.

Juste à cause d'un éclat argenté et de deux émeraudes.

Des pierres précieuses qui ne lui rappelaient que trop le pétrin dans lequel il était.

Oh oui, il y était, et jusqu'au cou…

**oOoOo**

Le mois de décembre avait étendu sur l'Ecosse son manteau de froid et de neige, apportant à chacun un sentiment de gaieté bien étrange en cette période de guerre et de suspicion. Le blanc pur jurait avec le rouge indélébile que le sang des victimes avait laissé sur les mains des coupables.

Bien peu avaient envie de fêter Noël ou la nouvelle année, car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à célébrer. Trop de batailles pour les uns, trop de deuils pour les autres. Le château de Poudlard était resté ouvert à tous ceux qui désiraient rester à l'abris de ses barrières trop puissantes pour être détruites, de nombreux élèves y avaient donc passé les fêtes, encouragés par leurs familles qui craignaient plus que tout que le vénérable train rouge ne soit attaqué durant le trajet.

Draco Malfoy et ses amis étaient restés eux aussi, orphelins pour le plupart, ils avaient en quelque sorte fondé un nouveau foyer à l'intérieur de l'école, ils se soutenaient et se consolaient lorsque l'un d'entre eux perdait un nouveau membre de sa famille. Pansy avait vu de ses yeux ses parents mourir l'été précédent, elle-même avait été torturée et laissée pour morte avant d'être recueillie par Remus Lupin. Vincent et Grégory avaient été tous deux marqués en même temps que Draco et l'avaient aidé l'an passé à préparer l'attaque du château, cependant ils n'avaient pas hésité à se détourner de Voldemort lorsque Draco l'avait fait, estimant sans doute avoir le droit de choisir leurs destins, eux aussi. Théodore, quant à lui, avait profité de l'une des missions de son père pour s'enfuir et se réfugier chez Blaise. Peu de personnes savaient à quel point le père du jeune Théo était un homme violent, tellement violent qu'il avait tué sa propre femme quelques années auparavant.

Blaise Zabini était le seul à n'avoir perdu aucun être cher, peut être était ce parce qu'il n'avait que sa mère, et que celle-ci avait décidé de retourner vivre en Amérique du Sud, cependant le jeune homme avait décidé de terminer ses études à Poudlard avec ses amis, ils étaient sa famille, disait-il souvent.

Le petit groupe de Serpentards restait donc à l'écart des autres et subissait les regards méfiants, les réflexions acerbes ainsi que les menaces sans rien dire, ils savaient que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ne changerait les choses. Trois d'entre eux portaient la Marque, et ils étaient quasiment tous liés à des Mangemorts dangereux.

Draco, malgré la mort de sa mère, n'avait pas changé de comportement devant les gens, seuls ses amis pouvaient dire qu'il était plus taciturne et renfermé qu'avant, mais ils taisaient cela. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait imaginer la pression à laquelle était soumis le jeune homme au quotidien.

Car là était le problème… Draco Malfoy savait des choses… Il en savait beaucoup, et même trop. Narcissa lui avait toujours tout raconté, ce qui faisait de lui l'héritier d'une mémoire phénoménale et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne soit convoqué par le Directrice et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Personne ne se souciant jamais de ce qu'il pensait ou voulait, il était là et il devait payer sa dette d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Noël cette année là avait eu un bien étrange goût pour les sept Serpentards.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à réveillonner dans la chambre de Draco, ils avaient beaucoup bu et peu mangé, si bien qu'au matin ils avaient préféré délaisser leurs cadeaux au profit d'une potion contre la gueule de bois. Ca n'avait été que dans la soirée qu'ils avaient tous ouvert leurs présents, se remerciant chaleureusement les uns les autres.

Ce soir là, les ennuis de Draco avaient commencé.

Ils s'étaient matérialisés sous la forme d'un petit paquet, une simple boîte enveloppée dans du papier de soie. Il avait tout de suite su de qui venait ce cadeau, car seule une personne nouait les rubans de cette façon…

La lettre qui accompagnait le présent lui avait confirmé son pressentiment.

« _Mon fils, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que je ne suis plus là pour te serrer dans mes bras, et j'en suis bien triste. _

_J'avais prévu de te donner cet objet à ta majorité mais hélas, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme nous l'avions tous souhaité. _

_Les temps sont troubles, et ta vie est menacée. A l'instant où je couche ces mots sur le papier, j'entends ton père qui parle avec le Maître par cheminée. Des choses horribles se préparent et je ne sais quoi faire pour t'en préserver. _

_Je t'ai envoyé à Poudlard parce que c'est l'endroit où tu seras le plus en sécurité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attaquera pas cet endroit à moins d'y être obligé. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère. Ton père tente de le convaincre de ne pas aller trop vite mais les choses ne pourront pas traîner éternellement. Je tremble à l'idée de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si moi ou ton père n'étions plus là le jour où cette attaque aura lieu, car alors, nous ne pourrions pas te prévenir. _

_Mais passons. Si j'écris cette lettre, ce n'est ni pour t'effrayer, ni pour te raconter ce que tu sais déjà, mais pour te parler du paquet qui l'accompagne. _

_L'objet qui se trouve à l'intérieur est un artefact qui appartient à la famille Malfoy depuis plusieurs générations, il se transmet de la mère au premier descendant. Son histoire est assez floue, on dit que le premier des Malfoy l'a fait fabriquer par un artisan joaillier moldu et ensorceler par un enchanteur afin qu'il lui apporte protection et pouvoir. Il paraît qu'il contient la sagesse des siècles et la magie de toute la lignée des Malfoy. Mais ce ne sont que des histoires, ce bijou est avant tout ton héritage et je suis certaine que tu sauras trouver toi-même la bonne façon de l'utiliser._

_Il faut juste que tu te souviennes que tu as un cœur, Draco, et que lui seul pourra t'indiquer quelle décision est la bonne. _

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Ta mère._ »

D'une main tremblante Draco avait ouvert la petite boite, à l'intérieur, sur un lit de velours noir reposait un bracelet en argent. C'était un bijou d'apparence simple, en relief on distinguait nettement le travail du joaillier qui était parvenu à sculpter dans le métal un magnifique serpent dont les deux yeux étaient de minuscules émeraudes serties.

Le bracelet était passé de mains en mains, chacun s'extasiant sur sa beauté et se demandant quels de enchantements il pouvait receler.

Et puis Draco l'avait passé à son poignet.

Un geste qu'il regrettait à présent, car depuis il n'avait pas réussi à le retirer, comme si une force invisible l'en empêchait.

Les vacances avaient paru interminables cet hiver là. Draco et ses amis n'avaient pas eu grand-chose à faire, ils étaient tous des élèves appliqués et prévoyants, si bien que pas un devoir à rendre n'était venu pour les distraire. Pansy avait donc proposé, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose, de chercher l'histoire du bracelet de Draco dans les nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

Sans grand enthousiasme, ils s'y étaient mis. Il aurait été difficile d'être plein d'entrain à l'idée de fouiller la section des artefacts de la bibliothèque, car c'était la plus grande et la plus fournie de toutes. Cela risquait de leur prendre des semaines pour tout regarder mais finalement, qu'avaient-ils à faire de plus ?

Les regards s'étaient faits haineux lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés calmement à une table à l'écart des autres. Draco s'était dit que si les regards avaient été en mesure de tuer, ceux qui lui brûlaient la nuque l'auraient envoyé en enfer depuis longtemps.

Il regrettait juste que le seul regard qui l'intéressait ne soit pas tourné vers lui.

Un regard semblable aux deux pierres qui ornaient son bracelet.

Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien penser de lui ?

Cette question auparavant sans importance le taraudait depuis qu'il avait revu le Gryffondor sur le quai de la gare de Pré au Lard, le jour de la rentrée. Il l'avait regardé d'une drôle de façon qui avait fait frissonner Draco. Il se rappelait très bien s'être dit que Potter pouvait parler avec ses yeux.

Et il aurait tellement voulu comprendre ce que Potter lui avait dit.

Et cette fois là, dans la bibliothèque, Draco s'était surpris à regretter les regards que Potter avait eus pour lui auparavant.

Il les regrettait encore ces regards, alors que le sien restait fixé à ces deux pierres qui ornaient son bracelet.

Potter ne croyait pas en lui, et ça lui faisait mal.

Pas une douleur violente, comme avait pu l'être celle du Sectum Sempra l'année précédente, mais un mal lancinant, continuel. Le genre de mal qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, obstruait son cerveau aussi bien que ses voies respiratoires, l'empêchait d'avaler jusqu'à sa propre salive…

Harry Potter était la tumeur de Draco Malfoy, et rien n'y ferait.

Quelque part entre deux pages d'un livre Draco avait réalisé cela, et depuis il vivait un enfer.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose » avait dit Théodore au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches.

Cela aussi avait contribué à cet enfer.

En vérité, tout n'était que noirceur depuis quelques temps pour l'ancien petit prince.

Ce qu'avait trouvé Théo n'était ni plus ni moins que le livre qu'avait écrit l'enchanteur qui avait ensorcelé son bracelet. Il y était expliqué que le premier des Malfoy, désirant gloire et pouvoir, lui avait demandé de faire de ce bijou un symbole. Des sorts anciens mêlés à plusieurs formes de magie avaient été lancés sur l'objet. L'enchanteur ne pouvait pas dire ce que son propriétaire en avait fait ensuite mais il assurait qu'aucune magie n'était en mesure d'aller contre le pouvoir mortel qu'il recelait.

« Eh bien… avait soufflé Blaise. En voilà un cadeau.

– Tu pourrais faire beaucoup de choses avec ce bracelet, avait renchéri Vincent.

– Tu pourrais te venger de pas mal de gens ici. » avait ajouté Grégory.

Chacun y était allé de sa suggestion, imaginant comment utiliser pareil pouvoir, ça n'avait été qu'au bout de quelques minutes d'excitation commune que Pansy était sortie de son mutisme.

« Ca suffit ! Vous croyez vraiment que Draco est en position de menacer qui que ce soit ? Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, c'est la guerre dehors et nous ne sommes pas là pour penser à nous venger de qui que ce soit. » avait elle craché avant de se lever et de sortir d'un pas aussi digne que possible.

Draco l'avait regardée sortir d'un air absent, presque hypnotisé par le son que produisait sa canne en entrant en contact avec le sol à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Pansy n'avait jamais été une héroïne mais elle avait toujours été de celles qui ne se laissent pas faire, ce qui lui avait valu d'avoir la jambe gauche broyée quelques mois plus tôt. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait marcher sans s'aider d'une canne.

Elle restait cependant philosophe et disait qu'elle devait avoir fait un paquet de trucs dégueulasses dans ses vies antérieures pour avoir droit à un tel châtiment dans celle-ci.

« Désolé Draco » avait murmuré Théo après son départ, honteux de ce qu'il avait suggéré.

Draco avait hoché la tête puis s'était levé à son tour, sans trop savoir si ce qui venait de se passer était important ou pas.

Pour lui de toute façon, il n'y avait plus grand-chose d'important.

A part peut être ces deux éclats d'un vert unique.

**oOoOo**

Quelque part entre cette découverte à la bibliothèque et cet instant où Draco se remémora toute l'histoire, quelque chose avait basculé.

En temps de guerre, même les esprits les plus pacifiques se retrouvent en proie à l'agressivité, et les esprits les plus sûrs deviennent la proie du doute.

Tout n'avait été au départ qu'une vague rumeur selon laquelle le jeune Serpentard désirait se venger de ses ennemis, des « on dit » à propos d'une source de magie bien plus puissante que celle de feu Dumbledore. Pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter mais les regards étaient devenus encore plus scrutateurs, plus assassins.

Draco n'avait pas prêté attention à tout cela au départ, il était occupé à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de son bracelet, qui s'accrochait avec insistance à son poignet, pas que cela le dérange mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir constamment sous les yeux le reflet de ces pierres vertes enchâssées dans le métal.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas parvenu à retirer le bijou, pas même avec l'aide de ses amis, il avait fini par se résoudre à le garder.

Et puis il y avait eu un drame à Poudlard, comme un peu partout d'ailleurs. Mais à Poudlard c'était un fait exceptionnel… Car si le monde extérieur était la proie de la violence depuis des mois, ce n'était pas le cas de la vénérable école.

Un jeune homme avait été trouvé mort à la lisière de la forêt interdite, et très rapidement les esprits s'étaient enflammés, demandant un coupable, réclamant une tête à mettre au bout du pic de la trahison.

Cette tête là avait été toute désignée – hélas – dès que l'infirmière avait déclaré que la mort n'avait pas été provoquée par un quelconque accident mais par une morsure de serpent.

Le traître avait été désigné en la personne de Draco Malfoy, il avait été interrogé, puis relâché avant d'être à nouveau soumis à des questions, toujours les mêmes. La directrice de Poudlard avait décidé de le placer en quarantaine, plus pour sa sécurité qu'à cause des soupçons qui pesaient sur lui, et Draco avait subi cette nouvelle punition avec l'air fataliste de celui qui sait déjà que quoi qu'il fasse, ce sera à lui de payer.

Il était donc enfermé dans cette chambre, celle qu'on lui avait donné lorsqu'il était arrivé l'été précédent.

Il n'avait pas quitté la pièce depuis longtemps, tellement de temps qu'il n'aurait su dire quel jour on était.

Il savait seulement que très bientôt quelqu'un viendrait pour le questionner… encore.

Il leur avait pourtant tout dit sur ce qu'il savait des activités de Voldemort.

Enfin presque tout… Il n'avait gardé dans sa manche qu'un seul atout : celui de l'attaque de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver sans aucune monnaie d'échange au dernier moment.

Et puis peut être que s'il en parlait à Potter, et seulement à lui, il aurait droit à un regard.

Peut être…

Le cliquetis habituel le sortit de ses pensées, il devait être l'heure. Dans son malheur, Draco s'estimait heureux de ne pas avoir eu droit au véritaserum, cela tendait à prouver qu'il avait droit à un peu de confiance de la part de ses geôliers.

Cette fois encore, c'était Lupin qui venait, l'homme semblait de plus en plus faible chaque jour qui passait, pas que cela inquiète Draco outre mesure, mais il se disait que le loup garou était sans doute la personne la moins à même de lui faire du mal afin de lui soutirer des informations. Il avait entendu assez d'histoires sordides sur les méthodes des Aurors et ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir cela de ses propres yeux.

« Bonsoir Draco, le salua Lupin.

– Bonsoir. » répondit le jeune homme.

Le plus âgé prit place dans le fauteuil près du bureau, comme d'habitude, et Draco frissonna. Il avait toujours l'impression que Lupin et lui n'étaient pas seuls lors de ces conversations, peut-être se faisait-il des idées, ou peut-être pas.

Ce soir là encore, il n'apprit pas grand-chose à l'homme qui pourtant déployait des trésors de patience à son égard.

Draco se fichait un peu de la guerre à présent, ce qui était compréhensible, il n'avait plus aucun contact avec le monde extérieur depuis si longtemps.

Lupin s'en alla au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'air soucieux, et Draco se détendit imperceptiblement.

Il n'avait pas quitté son lit, il s'y était juste assis, les bras croisés en une position défensive.

Cependant cette fois, il n'eut pas la sensation d'être à nouveau complètement seul lorsque l'ancien auror quitta la pièce, il y avait encore cette présence persistante, cette impression d'être passé au crible qui ne le quittait pas.

Et il sut très vite que l'impression n'en était pas une.

Dans un souffle il apparut, comme lorsque Draco relevait sa manche pour apercevoir l'espace d'une seconde les deux pierres vertes du serpent sur son bracelet… Ce vert qui le consumait ses rêves depuis des mois…

« Potter… » murmura-t-il, incapable de dire autre chose.

**oOoOo**

Le temps passait lentement, de plus en plus lentement.

Draco eut un mince sourire en réalisant que c'était toujours quand on attendait un instant précis que les pendules ralentissaient leur course. Il avait regardé la sienne tout le temps, toute la journée, comme il le faisait déjà depuis exactement sept jours.

Oui… une semaine que chaque soir, quelque chose venait lui rendre la vie chaque soir un peu plus.

Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux pourtant lorsque le tissus moiré de la cape était tombé sur le sol, brisant le silence, le son pourtant soyeux avait résonné entre Potter et lui pendant ce qui lui avait semblé durer des heures.

« _Malfoy_… » lui avait répondu Potter, une certaine forme de salutation qu'ils utilisaient depuis leur rencontre, d'autres se disaient bonjour, ou salut, eux se saluaient par leurs noms.

Il n'y avait pourtant eu aucune trace de la haine que lui avait toujours voué Potter dans cette façon de prononcer son nom – presque avec…soulagement ? – et Draco avait pu recommencer à bouger, à respirer aussi.

La raison de la visite de Potter, Draco l'avait sue très rapidement, ce dernier avait annoncé qu'il était envoyé par Pansy, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup.

Draco avait souri en entendant cela, il se sentait peut être seul, mais n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que Pansy s'inquièterait pour lui. Car Pansy ne s'en était jamais fait pour quiconque, et elle avait trop confiance en Draco pour lui infliger cela.

Mais il n'avait rien dit à Potter, et l'avait laissé parler de ce qui se passait derrière la porte close de sa chambre, ce que devenait le monde à l'extérieur des murs rassurants de l'école.

Le premier soir, Potter n'était reste que quelques minutes.

Mais il était revenu le lendemain, avec quelques brioches chipées dans les cuisines, Draco lui avait souri un peu plus largement quand il lui avait dit que cela venait de Blaise. Car si c'était le même Blaise que Draco connaissait, alors il n'y avait aucune chance – sauf peut être une lobotomie – pour qu'il ait envoyé de la nourriture à son ami, il aurait cent fois préféré se trancher la main droite plutôt que de montrer un quelconque signe d'amitié, et encore plus devant une personne à laquelle il n'avait jamais parlé pour autre chose que pour la rabrouer.

Il était resté un peu plus longtemps cette fois, et Draco avait pu l'observer.

Ses yeux habitués à scanner chaque détail de cette chambre immuable s'étaient désaltérés à la vision du héros du monde sorcier, ils avaient croqué son corps mince, ses mains longues et brunes, ils avaient caressé sa chevelure indomptable, son visage qui dans la gêne retrouvait certaines courbes enfantines. Ils s'étaient rassasiés de sa personne toute entière, notant chaque détail avec une précision chirurgicale.

Harry Potter avait grandi sans le dire à personne, il était devenu un homme…

Cette révélation soudaine avait frappé Draco lorsque le regard vert avait croisé le sien et qu'il y avait lu bien plus de chose que la bouche dont il avait appris les courbes n'avait su en dire.

Par la suite les choses n'avaient cessé de choquer Draco.

Le fait que chaque soir, Potter vienne le voir.

Le fait que Potter parvienne à le faire sourire en lui ramenant des soi disant cadeaux des ses amis.

Le fait que son regard ne cesse jamais de errer sur Potter.

Et par-dessus tout, les choses qu'il croyait lire dans les joyaux qui servaient d'yeux à celui que désormais, il ne considérait plus comme un ennemi.

Ce soir, ce serait le huitième soir.

Lupin ne venait pas depuis déjà deux jours, la pleine lune devait l'affaiblir, alors Draco n'avait plus vraiment de moyen pour savoir à quel moment la porte allait s'ouvrir sur le jeune homme brun.

Aussi lorsque ce moment arriva, il sursauta légèrement, mais se détendit aussitôt.

« Potter, souffla-t-il.

– Malfoy. » fut la réponse.

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais, et leur manière de se saluer faisait partie de ces choses.

Potter avança dans la pièce sans faire de bruit, comme s'il craignait de troubler le repos d'un enfant, et Draco eut envie de sourire, déjà…

Il déposa sur le lit un livre à la couverture ancienne sur laquelle était écrit « Le secrets des forêts » en lettres dorées. C'était le livre que Draco lisait toujours lorsqu'il avait fini ses devoirs à la bibliothèque.

« Nott m'a donné ça pour toi » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Draco caressa doucement le cuir en se demandant comment il devait réagir, devait-il laisser croire qu'il acceptait ces attentions comme venant de ses amis, ou devait-il être honnête et dire à Potter que jamais ses amis ne feraient ce genre de choses pour lui, que même s'ils étaient proches, leurs fiertés respectives les empêchaient de faire de tels gestes.

Bien qu'il eut envie de profiter de tout cela, le jeune homme décida d'aller droit au but, même si cela devait lui faire du mal.

Chaque chose avait son prix, et Potter ne venait certainement pas pour des prunes.

« Potter… Pourquoi viens tu me voir ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, tachant de ne pas laisser paraître trop d'émotion dans sa voix.

– Eh bien je…

– Je sais que jamais mes amis ne te confieraient quoi que ce soit pour moi, alors s'il te plait, sois franc. »

Potter sembla déstabilisé mais se reprit rapidement.

« Je crois que tu t'en doute » souffla-t-il finalement.

Draco hocha la tête et frotta machinalement son bras, ce bijou avait tendance à être gênant.

« Tu veux savoir si je suis responsable de la mort de ce garçon, énonça-t-il.

– Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir.

– Eh bien saches que bien que cette disparition ne me dérange pas outre mesure, je n'en suis pas responsable. Tu peux partir à présent. »

Draco avait parlé d'une voix atone, il n'avait même pas regardé celui qui lui faisait face, n'avait pas remarqué combien cette phrase qui lui donnait congé l'avait blessé.

« Je le savais. » dit Potter.

Les yeux délavés rencontrèrent leurs vis-à-vis, constatèrent que pas une trace de mensonge n'en entachait la pureté.

« Merci » fut sa seule réponse.

**oOoOo**

Draco se sentait mal…

Pas « mal » dans le sens où il était malade, mais il n'allait pas bien non plus. Quelque chose n'était pas normal chez lui.

Le temps avait passé, beaucoup de temps selon lui, peu selon ses amis.

Il n'avait pas été autorisé à sortir de sa chambre mais ses amis pouvaient à présent venir le voir, ce qu'ils faisaient avec joie. Draco ne leur avait rien dit du petit stratagème de Potter, car il préférait garder cela pour lui.

Potter était son secret.

Un secret qui venait toujours à la nuit tombée, sans rien demander, sans rien exiger. Il venait simplement, s'asseyait et parlait.

Draco parlait lui aussi, de choses banales qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir aborder avec ce garçon qu'il avait si longtemps haï. Mais à présent les choses étaient différentes, le monde était différent… Potter était différent.

Potter parlait de ce qu'il faisait au dehors, de cette chasse périlleuse aux horcruxes que Voldemort avait disséminé un peu partout, et lorsqu'il ne venait pas, Draco savait que c'était parce qu'il était parti en chercher un.

Et il tremblait un peu.

Il se demandait si Potter reviendrait lui apporter quelque chose le soir suivant, ou bien celui d'après.

Et il revenait, parfois un peu abîmé, souvent fatigué.

Parfois même il s'endormait et Draco le regardait. Dans ces moments ce n'était plus un héros qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais un homme fragile, ébréché par les épreuves qui fondaient sur lui sans qu'il puisse s'y préparer.

Un homme qui ne vivrait peut être pas assez longtemps pour connaître la paix.

Et c'était là – et seulement là – que Draco se sentait mieux… Lorsque Potter était près de lui, totalement abandonné.

Confiant dans son sommeil.

S'il avait été un Mangemort, Draco n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à prendre cette vie si généreusement placée au creux de sa main, et Potter le savait.

Il lui faisait confiance.

C'était pour cela que Draco avait décidé à son tour de lui confier sa vie.

**oOoOo**

Cela faisait quatre jours que Potter n'était pas venu, quatre soirs que Draco tremblait un peu plus. Il tentait de réprimer cette peur étrange qui le menait à des pensées qu'il ne voulait surtout pas avoir.

Il était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre et Lupin passait tous les jours, il ne posait plus vraiment de questions à présent, il savait que Draco ne dirait rien de toute façon.

Et puis Draco ne voulait parler à personne.

Il avait décidé que s'il se livrait, ce serait à Potter, et uniquement à lui.

Pansy avait passé la journée avec Draco, car il n'y avait pas cours le weekend et c'était dimanche. Elle était restée là à lire paisiblement, assise par terre jambes tendues. Elle ne se plaignait jamais de la douleur pourtant Draco savait que sa blessure était horriblement douloureuse, il l'avait vue une fois et il se sentait encore nauséeux au souvenir des cicatrices boursouflées et violettes que portait encore Pansy.

La jeune femme lui avait ramené son courrier, qui se résumait à un seul minuscule parchemin qui était arrivé directement au dortoir des Serpentards, amené par un corbeau au plumage luisant. Il n'y avait quasiment rien sur ce message, seulement une date, et Pansy, même si elle était curieuse de savoir ce que cela voulait dire, ne demanda rien.

Draco avait très bien compris.

Il avait très bien reconnu l'écriture fine et racée de son père. Lucius était donc encore vivant, et il pensait encore à lui… Draco en fut heureux, même si le message en lui-même était on ne peut plus clair.

La date n'était qu'une information, le messager était ce qu'il fallait retenir : le corbeau annonçait le malheur, et son message disait quand ce malheur arriverait.

Si Draco avait encore eu en lui une once d'humour, il aurait bien ri à la vue de cette date. Mais ce n'était pas drôle…

Parce que le jour où tout se jouerait… serait celui de ses dix huit ans.

Le cinq juin, la bataille finale aurait lieu à Poudlard.

Le jour où Potter affronterait son destin… le jour où il le vaincrait…

Ou bien le jour où il mourrait.

« Draco… appela Pansy doucement.

– Oui ?

– C'est ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en levant son regard brun vers lui.

Draco acquiesça, soudain un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir d'abord pensé à Potter alors que Pansy était là, stoïque mais infiniment souffrante.

Pansy eut un léger sourire.

« Tu sais, j'ai réalisé que sans cette foutue guerre, jamais nous n'aurions pu prendre le temps de nous connaître vraiment, et je crois que j'aurais perdu quelque chose d'important.

– Que veux tu dire ? demanda Draco, qui n'était pas certain d'avoir saisi ce que son amie lui disait.

– Réfléchis, Draco, répondit la jeune fille, si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, nous en serions encore à nous comporter comme de parfaits étrangers les uns avec les autres, nous ne sommes vraiment devenus amis que parce que nous avons été isolés ici. Je me souviens qu'avant, je ne trouvais chez toi que des attraits physiques, à présent, je préfère t'écouter que te regarder. »

Draco réfléchit un instant, il devait avouer que Pansy disait vrai, que quelque part, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie d'un groupe d'amis avant d'être un paria au sein de son école. Ca n'avait été qu'après cette rentrée où les pâles sourires avaient remplacé les embrassades de jadis pour l'ensemble des élèves qu'il avait appris à connaître vraiment ceux qu'il côtoyait depuis près de sept ans.

Il s'était rapproché d'eux et avait partagé beaucoup de choses

« C'est vrai, dit-il finalement.

– C'est en quelque sorte le bon côté des choses, sourit Pansy en se levant difficilement. »

Draco l'observa en se retenant de l'aider, Pansy n'accepterait jamais ce genre de geste.

« L'école va probablement être évacuée, dit-il lorsqu'elle fut debout et que sa grimace de douleur eut disparu.

– Oui, et les Aurors viendront en masse pour le grand final.

– Je pense que tu devrais partir avec les plus jeunes. »

Pansy haussa les épaules et prit un air dégagé l'espace de quelques secondes, puis son visage redevint grave, et sa voix lorsqu'elle parla, était décidée.

« Jamais je ne laisserai ma place sur le champ de bataille, Draco. Je me suis juré de venger ma famille, comme tu vengeras ta mère.

– Tu mourras sûrement, souffla Draco, secrètement impressionné par tant d'assurance.

– Toi aussi, mais tu y seras.

– Oui, j'y serai… »

Elle s'approcha lentement et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Draco.

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu, dit-elle.

– Moi aussi. »

C'était un adieu.

**oOoOo**

Potter resta absent sept jours.

Draco commençait lentement à devenir fou, il s'inquiétait, faisait même des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait Potter mort, étendu quelque part dans un cachot, le visage en sang et les vêtements déchirés.

Aussi il manque de s'évanouir lorsqu'au crépuscule du septième jour, le héros du monde sorcier déverrouilla la porte et entra dans sa chambre.

« Potter…

– Malfoy. »

Le silence était presque palpable entre eux.

Potter déposa sur le bureau de Draco ce qu'il lui avait apporté : des confiseries moldues qu'il lui avait dit un jour adorer.

Cette fois, Draco ne laissa pas cet étrange silence les emprisonner, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de tergiverser.

« C'est pour bientôt, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

– Pardon ?

– Voldemort a prévu d'attaquer Poudlard.

– Quand ? demanda simplement Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

– Le cinq juin à l'aube.

– Dans trois jours… Comment le sais tu ?

– Mon père. »

Potter hocha la tête, toute la fatigue qu'il portait sur le visage en entrant semblait s'être envolée, faisant place à une expression soucieuse.

Le regard vert s'était brutalement durci, Draco n'avait jamais vu ces yeux là aussi froids de détermination.

Potter le regarda dans les yeux et murmura un simple « merci » avant de partir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, laissant derrière lui un Draco étrangement triste.

Alors c'était ainsi, à présent qu'il avait rempli sa fonction de messager, Draco restait seul.

Sans plus aucun secret à garder, pas même le plus doux de tous… Potter.

**oOoOo**

La nuit tombait rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Draco.

Les heures avaient défilé à une rapidité effrayante depuis qu'il avait annoncé à Potter l'attaque prévue et la nuit qui tombait à présent serait peut être la dernière qu'il verrait.

Potter n'était plus revenu, et Draco avait appris par Lupin qu'il était très occupé à préparer l'évacuation de Poudlard. On lui avait fait savoir que s'il désirait être évacué avec les autres élèves, il le pouvait mais Draco avait refusé en prétextant une furieuse envie de se faire découper en rondelles par les amis de son père. Lupin avait simplement hoché la tête et Draco s'était dit que la tragédie dans toute cette histoire était que plus personne n'avait le cœur à rire.

Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

_« Il faut juste que tu te souviennes que tu as un cœur, Draco, et que lui seul pourra t'indiquer quelle décision est la bonne. »_ lui avait écrit sa mère.

Hélas, Draco savait à présent exactement où était son cœur, et il aurait aimé pouvoir l'oublier, ce traître qui ouvrait sa porte à des personnes que Draco aurait voulu pouvoir continuer d'ignorer.

C'était ironique de se dire qu'on aimait quelqu'un qui allait mourir, et de penser que l'on n'allait pas lui survivre.

S'il avait été d'un naturel romantique, Draco se serait dit que cela se ferait dans une autre vie, mais il ne l'était pas, pour lui la mort était la fin, point barre.

Un peu comme la fin de ce jour, le dernier jour avant la bataille, le dernier avant une fin à la fois espérée et redoutée.

Le cliquetis de la serrure résonna dans le silence angoissant de la pièce, et Draco se tendit involontairement.

Ce bruit… sa résonance…

Chacune des personnes qui avait le droit d'entrer chez Draco avait une façon particulière d'ouvrir la porte, ainsi le jeune Serpentard savait qui arrivait.

Et ce bruit, reconnaissable entre mille, ne pouvait pas être réel.

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui…

Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Pas après que Draco eut accepté son départ.

Et pourtant…

Lorsqu'il se retourna, que son propre corps le trahit en frissonnant à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'entrer et que ses yeux oublièrent de se fermer pour voiler sa surprise, Draco fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : Potter était revenu.

Une dernière fois, juste pour lui.

Cette fois, pas de « Potter », ni de « Malfoy », ce n'était pas une rencontre ordinaire entre deux ennemis qui enterrent doucement la hache d'une guerre puérile…

« Harry…

– Draco… »

C'était bien plus que cela, tellement que Draco avait peur de mettre les mots justes dessus.

Harry – car c'était bien Harry qui était devant lui, un Potter sans héroïsme, un guerrier sans arme, un vainqueur sans médailles – avança dans la pièce comme s'il n'en était pas sorti trois jours auparavant, comme si ces heures venaient de s'effacer. Il alla comme il l'avait toujours fait vers le lit et s'y assit sans un mot.

Draco avait l'impression de vivre un moment exceptionnel, et que parler le briserait. Il prit place près de Harry sans un mot.

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

_« Il faut juste que tu te souviennes que tu as un cœur, Draco, et que lui seul pourra t'indiquer quelle décision est la bonne. »_

Cette phrase lui revint à l'esprit, s'inscrivit en lettres de feu. Les dernières paroles que lui avait adressées sa mère ne pouvaient pas manquer de sens, il ne pouvait pas les ignorer.

Et si… ?

Sa main glissa le long de son bras, jusqu'au bracelet. Il n'avait plus essayé de l'ôter depuis un moment, mais il pouvait toujours tenter.

Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque le bijou se mit à glisser sans contrainte et atterrit dans sa paume ouverte.

Narcissa avait écrit « _un artefact qui appartient à la famille Malfoy depuis plusieurs générations, il se transmet de la mère au premier descendant »_, et Draco était en train de réaliser que cet objet n'était donné que par la mère… Par l'épouse de l'homme qui l'avait reçu en héritage de sa propre génitrice.

« _Il paraît qu'il contient la sagesse des siècles et la magie de toute la lignée des Malfoy_ », c'était un objet de pouvoir… Mais Draco n'avait jamais senti aucune magie en émaner.

« _Tu sauras trouver toi-même la bonne façon de l'utiliser »_

Il avait trouvé.

Toujours sans un mot, Draco saisit la main de Harry qui reposait sur le couvre lit, ce dernier le regarda faire sans bouger. Le bracelet glissa autour du poignet brun, doucement. Puis les regards des deux garçons se rencontrèrent, se soudèrent.

Il y avait sans doute des milliers de questions entre eux, et des millions de choses qu'ils auraient voulu se dire.

Mais aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche pour le faire.

Non… Au lieu de cela, Harry se pencha légèrement et eut le courage de faire ce que Draco n'osait espérer : il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser, un vrai, un de ceux que Draco n'avait jamais connus, un de ceux dont les filles parlaient sans cesse… Un baiser amoureux.

C'était plus que cela même, appeler ça un baiser aurait été une insulte à sa beauté, non… C'était autre chose…

Mais Draco n'eut pas envie d'y penser, Harry se rapprochait de lui et accentuait la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, les entrouvrait délicatement et insinuait sa langue dans sa bouche. C'était maladroit et imparfait, mais c'était bon. C'était un garçon, mais il s'en fichait. C'était Harry Potter… Mais cela n'avait-il pas toujours été lui ?

Le lendemain matin, la bataille aurait lieu, Poudlard serait prise et ils se battraient pour la survie du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient.

Le lendemain, ils mourraient peut être.

Mais à cet instant, ils n'y pensaient plus, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble dans un moment où les mots n'avaient pas leur place. Ils auraient peut être toute leur vie pour se les dire, ces mots suspendus, mais pas maintenant.

Cet instant n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Lorsque bien plus tard ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans l'obscurité rassurante de la chambre de Draco, ils ne virent pas cet éclat argenté, ni ces deux éclats verts les entourer tel un halo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de fin :** _(essuie une larme d'émotion)_ Ahlala, je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce genre de fin, même si c'est moi qui les écrit…

Bon, eh bien je vous félicite d'être arrivés au bout de ce texte, et je vous laisse retourner à votre morte vie sans halo argenté ni éclat vert, sans Harry et sans Draco… et je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres fictions (ah, et si vous ne connaissez pas encore le site Manyfics et que vous voulez lire d'autres textes made in moi, n'hésitez plus, l'adresse du site est sur mon profil).

BadAngel.


End file.
